User blog:PuasLuisZX/Tier List: Who is the Strongest Combatant?
I was boring and I need a good idea for do a serious blog, so I am using Destructive Capacity, speed and more about all Death Battle Combatants for find who is the strongest one and also: Notes: *You can see characters X who loses versus their opponents Y, but X is higher than Y in the List *This will be Updated every five battles *Not jokes battles *The Weakest will be appear first and the strongest will be appear last. Also Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro are too OP for Everyone else so that's would be totally unfair. Dan Hibiki Before Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki Sam Fisher is the Weakest Death Battle Combatant. He just suck fighting versus a well training man. He can be killed by a bullet, is strong enough for beat regular human. He execute the Raging Demon but lost the Satsui no Hado after tripping on a school bag. His moveset are mostly taunts or weaker versions of Ryu or Ken movesets like Gadoken or Shinku Gadoken which is a little bit stronger than a regular Hadoken. The only legendary in him is the Legendary Taunt and training Blanka and befriend him and Sakura. Tier List: Atletic Man+ Level Sam Fisher I hate said that but Sam Fisher is the second weakest Death Battle Combatant, and why. He is mostly a character who is more centred in stealth. Most of his weapons are useless versus superhumans. He can defeat all people of a street but he can't compite with most characters, just watch his fight with Solid Snake . Most of his greates feats are about infiltrated or stop wars who can destroy the world. Tier List: Street Level Batman Hey DC Comic's fanboys, you can kill me but Batman is too weak and most of his strongest feats are alternative and non-canon feats. Yes you can see me that he beats Captain America but he would be crushed by Harry and Riptor who are weaker than the Cap. Also most of his weapons aren't for kill who is bad in battles. If Batman got prep-time he can be a high tier combatant but unfortunally he can't. He dodges lightnings and bullets, defeat guys who are building buster and why not resist some casually wall buster attacks but no more will durate Batman. Tier List: Wall Level Zitz Zitz is the leader of the Battletoads, with great superhuman Strength, a body very useful and a great Technologic in battles. The main problem is his verse which is a weak one. His body can transform into Giant fists, boots, horns, hammers, weights, etc. And is smart in battles but at the same time he is more a team fighter. He destroy bigs robots and dodge lasers but that's only at best. Tier List: Small Building Level Harry Potter Sorry for Harry Potter's fans but Harry Potter is one of the weakest Death Battle for moment only higher than Batman and Sam Fisher. If he hasn't magic I am sure that he would be the weakest one. He has every for counter other effects let's see: You need disarm something, confusing enemies, or stun people, he can create shield or objects for attack or curses their foes. Using his Broomstick he can use elementary like fire. Physically is a normal human but anywhere. Tier List: Small Building Level Category:Blog posts